In Your Face, Saionji
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: No one can ever describe Kanata Saionji as being slow. But when he confirmed that his beautiful ex-housemate is attending an omiai, maybe…oh, mother of all headaches.


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: In Your Face, Saionji

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: No one can ever describe Kanata Saionji as being slow. But when he confirmed that his beautiful ex-housemate is attending an omiai, maybe…oh, mother of all headaches.

A/N: _Omiai_ is a Japanese tradition where two persons meet with a view to marriage.

XOXOXOXOX

_Damn it!_

Kanata mentally cursed while shuffling through his script. He's going live in about, _oh, crap_, 3 minutes but his mind is all in jumble.

_I'm gonna strangle your precious neck later, Miyu Kouzuki. _

He ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration but people won't see the frustration, though. Kanata Saionji of small town Heiomachi is most certainly a big fish here in Tokyo. He has the looks, the brains, and the attitude to go far in his career. He is known for being composed. He knows how to work efficiently under pressure. He knows how to deliver well under stress. He has good work ethics, in addition to his calm aura that makes coworkers and bosses respect and trust him.

People, therefore, would never guess that all it takes is a Miyu Kouzuki to break that cool exterior. It wasn't her fault really, Kanata had to remind himself. But the reason why he's acting so unlike his usual self today is because of what he heard earlier about the certain blonde.

_Have you heard?_

_What about?_

_Kouzuki-san of the editing department has been attending an omiai._

_Eh? But isn't she dating that hot field reporter, Kanata Saionji?_

_Apparently, no. She said she's very much a single so I guess there's no harm in it._

_True. But an omiai? Isn't she being very, er… traditional?_

_Well, that we're not sure of. But since she's of marriageable age, maybe it's her choice._

Just then, a crew member tapped on his shoulder and pointed towards the makeshift podium. Kanata curtly nodded then reached for his mike and cellphone. Readjusting his earpiece, he stood straight, set his chin and directly looked at the camera.

_You better be ready, Miyu. _

"You're on 3…2…1!"

XOXOXOXOX

Kanata should already be on his way to a new assignment down in Shibuya. But first he should have that talk with Miyu. Greeting workmates here and there and passing some rather cramped cubicles, Kanata finally reached the editing department.

Despite the late hour, he knew Miyu would still be working. And that's how exactly he saw her – staring almost nose-to-nose to her laptop, monster headphones on, hands typing furiously. She hasn't yet noticed the phone vibrating madly by her elbow.

Kanata then decided it is the perfect time to interrupt her. But as he was striding towards Miyu, that's when she bothered to look at her phone. Letting out a simple smile, she picked it up and simultaneously let the headphones hang on her neck.

"Don't worry about me, Mom." She said in lieu of greeting.

Kanata was not one to eavesdrop but he stayed just to watch her laugh and do animated expressions while she talks with her mother.

"Yes, I'll be there. It'll only be the second meeting, right?"

Pause. "It'll go fine, I assure you."

Pause. Laugh. "Yes, I'm in a hurry. But you know that the getting-to-know stage is _very_ important."

Pause. "Okay." Dreamy look. "Yes, he's handsome. Yes, he's sexy. Yes, he's a true gentleman. And yes, he's _too_ everything."

Laugh. "I've decided to see this through."

And that's it. That single statement was like a punch in his gut… a kind of punch that can send you crashing to a stonewall. Kanata then experienced what it feels like to be robbed out of breath.

_I have to get out of here. Fast._

Because there's no use in denying it any longer. Miyu is indeed marrying.

But not to him.

XOXOXOXOX

This eventually lead to a massive headache. It's like being hit by a toy hammer on the head countless of times then balancing that continuously throbbing gland over your shoulders.

It's mortifying. And it hurts like hell.

Why is he feeling so out of himself anyway? He and Miyu are not in any commitment with each other. Yes, they eat out sometimes. Yes, they hang at each other's place often. Yes, they take those random spontaneous trips. Heck, he even lets her drag him off to movies, to clothing stores…to everywhere she deemed fun!

So are they a couple?

Most definitely not.

But who is he kidding? _Sigh._

He just assumed they would slip into marriage eventually. For him it's gut feeling, telling him that she _is_ the one. Besides, it's like a silent agreement between the two of them. It doesn't involve sappy promises with overflowing tears and lots of honey-dripping words. It is as simple as, _if there's no other, then it's you and me, huh? _

So is he that dense? Or is he that insensitive?

Or maybe…maybe he is that slow?

Should have he asked Miyu for an engagement years ago? She probably would have never turned him down anyway. He imagined she would be squealing and crying at the same time, which may involve tons of hugging and hugging together.

He smiled, then violently shook his head as if to focus in reality. Which again lead to this dreadful headache. He should really stop this – this overthinking. It's not in his character anyway. Now that he thought about it, overthinking is Miyu's specialty, not his.

So what will he do now?

And that infamous smirk is once more at work. Which is really more like a sardonic smile if you know him.

Of course, Kanata Saionji does what he does best.

XOXOXOXOX

Luckily, it is a Friday evening; meaning Miyu will be alone in that apartment she shares with Aya and Nanami. It's most convenient for the three of them to stay because it's a good distance away from their workplaces: the TV station, the theater, and the boutique.

Kanata let himself in using the spare key Miyu gave him. Another perplexing mystery in their relationship: they had spare keys to each other's house.

Since Miyu wouldn't be home until a good thirty minutes and she hasn't called yet, Kanata knew he has to cook. This was their arrangement. Friday evenings are their chowtime date: if Miyu texted in the afternoon, she will cook; if she called by evening, most likely she bought food outside or has delivery coming; and when she hasn't sent either a text or a call, then Kanata must prepare their meal.

Miyu came home exactly thirty minutes later and Kanata was just about to toss the salad. "Oh, so tired."

Within moments, she had already tossed her bag and shoes on the floor. Kanata smiled. She can certainly be a slob sometimes. "Would you be so kind as to let this wine breathe for a moment?"

Kanata lifted his brow, reached for the bottle, read the label and whistled. It's good wine. "Since when have you been into wines?"

Miyu plopped herself at a dining chair and rested her head on the table. Knowing her too well, Kanata passed her an ice pack to which she replied with a blissful sigh. "It was a gift. But to answer your question – it's no, not into wines. Christine's influence if you want to be specific."

Call it man's intuition but Kanata had an inkling to who gave the wine. Still, he chose to remain quiet. The time to bombard her with questions is later. First, they will eat dinner.

Kanata was lazily swirling the wine when he decided to start his operation. "How's Aunt Miki?"

"Mom? Why'd you ask?"

He shrugged. "No reason in particular. I just haven't heard from her lately."

"The same," Miyu smiled warmly, as each time she's talking about her parents. "But I must say that lately she's seriously annoying the heck out of everybody by playing as matchmaker. Who would've thought?" And she laughed.

It's the opening he'd been waiting for. "So…what would a Miyu Kouzuki think of matchmaking? Say…an omiai?"

Kanata noted her surprise, but other than that, the expected 'guilty face' wasn't in place. "An omiai? Well…I think it's a good avenue for a male or a female to choose their future partners."

"That sounded like some definition from Wikipedia. Seriously Miyu, what's your take?"

Miyu snorted and muttered, "Stingy," under her breath. "Hmm…some people think omiai is just an out-of-style tradition but I honestly think it shows how very serious both parties are in settling down and having a family."

Something twitched inside him but Kanata didn't mind it. "What things would you look at first if ever you were presented with a candidate?"

Miyu looked at him amused. "Where do this interest in omiai coming from? Not your usual topic, Saionji."

Again Kanata shrugged and stuck the fork at his cold pasta, "One can never tell when these info might come in handy. So…?"

Kanata failed to notice that Miyu went pale for a moment and covered it by drinking a whole glass of wine. "Looks, education, money."

"Eh? Not bad." Kanata asked in a teasing tone but he continued reading Miyu. She was serious. Lifting up his glass, he asked, "Where would you want your first meeting be held?"

"Sakura Hotel because their cappuccino is great. The guy might come up not having the same tastes as mine but at least I enjoyed my coffee."

Kanata laughed. Miyu had certainly changed from they were just middle school students. Maybe he'll check the guy for old times' sake.

The 'twitch' he felt previously progressed however, causing his stomach to turn. Is he really ready to let her go?

"My turn for an interrogation, Kanata. I heard the CEO's beautiful daughter paid you a visit. How did you merit such presence?"

The sudden turn in their conversation confused Kanata. Is Miyu drunk? "I did a report on her new salon down in Tokyo Mall. She dropped by to say thanks."

"Neh? So your way of saying, 'You're welcome', is to go on a date with her? Some moves, Saionji."

Her sarcastic tone suddenly irate Kanata. "And what if I'm actually considering going serious with her?"

Miyu looked away and drank more wine. "Just saying. According to rumors, it looked like she's into you."

Kanata smirked but his eyes tell otherwise. "Be that as it may, it so happens I don't want anyone crowding my personal space for the mean time."

Miyu shook her head at him in amazement. "Wow. You do realize you're being too arrogant for your own good? Now I won't be surprised if you never find someone who can tolerate that stupid character of yours."

Suddenly in a bad mood, he countered her sarcasm, "Oh? Then how about this? If Aunt Miki can't find your perfect match, why don't I personally handle it for you?"

Kanata expected some outburst but Miyu remained rather calm. "As it is, I don't need your help." She stood up with her plate in hands and turned her back to him. "Thanks for the dinner."

His fist tightened in anger, but being Kanata, he managed to control it in. Then he stood up as well and left without another word.

Had he not backed down, turned around and walked out of that door, Kanata may have heard Miyu scrambling to get her phone and call her mom in between sobs.

"Mama, it hurts. It really hurts. Was it too much for me to dream of having my own family? Was I at fault to love one man all these years? And was it stupid of me to depend on him on making that dream come true?

"I-I don't know what to do anymore, Mama. I have much of this love to share, but I guess the one person whom I want to share it the most won't take any of it."

XOXOXOXOX

The hotel café was tastefully decorated like an English drawing room. Conversations were done in almost muted tones and the music reverberating in the room were mostly of flutes and harps. Talk about class, but Kanata did not have the time to romanticize the place when he's been impatiently tapping his foot for the past 10 minutes, looking at a certain blonde and the person sitting across her.

_Damn!_ What had Miyu said? Looks, education, money. The man has it in spades!

Kanata cursed again and mentally named the guy Mr. Perfect.

Looks like they were having an innocent talk and that's fine. But then hah! He's making Miyu laugh. A nerve popped at his temple. In his eyes, Miyu was encouraging the guy.

Kanata continued to watch them in what appeared to be a casual way but in truth he's annoyed beyond reason. He has to admit they look good together and it's testing his patience. But no, he would never admit he's really affected.

He was about to sip his coffee when he noticed Mr. Perfect reaching out to kiss Miyu's hand. And again, _damn!_ It looked natural on him. And wow! Miyu had the audacity to blush.

The previously throbbing nerve at his temple exploded at the action and Kanata found himself standing dangerously by Miyu's chair, glaring at Mr. Perfect.

And the smiling bastard actually had the nerve to pleasantly grace him with attention. "Can I help you?"

Miyu started to turn in her seat. But then she was suddenly pulled with force by the elbow so she was left no choice but to stand. "Kanata?"

He tugged her by the waist and held her close. "I believe the woman is mine."

Without waiting for Mr. Perfect's reply, Kanata dragged a rather disoriented Miyu out of the restaurant and out in the streets.

"Did I miss something? Where's Miyu?" Christine just came in after the commotion and was surprised not to see Miyu anywhere.

Mr. Perfect stood up and pulled Christine's chair. "Just sit, _mademoiselle_. I think it's high time we get to know each other _alone_."

Christine blushed, completely forgetting her matchmaker who was going nuts over the 'love-of-her-life'.

XOXOXOXOX

Unable to keep up with his strides because of the damn monster heels, Miyu started to get furious and jerked her hand back.

In a low voice laced with anger, she clenched her fists and hissed, "Stop, you're embarrassing me!"

"Hah! You're one to talk about shame." Kanata voiced impatiently. "That man is not for you."

Something's wrong with the argument, but Miyu was too overcome with anger to point it out. "You are not entitled to have a say in who should I choose or not. This is none of your business!"

"Think again, Miyu."

"I did and I realized I should have moved back to Heiomachi long ago since I'm obviously – what were your words? Ah! _Crowding _your personal space!"

"In a pig's eye. You're marrying me and that's final!"

"I will not, you arrogant jerk!"

"You're making this hard, Miyu."

"Good, it's settled then. Goodbye, Kanata."

Watching Miyu walk away, Kanata gathered his courage and shouted, "Don't you realize you're not being honest with your feelings?"

Several people stopped to watch the commotion. With tension in the air, onlookers began to speculate in whispers on what's happening. Miyu got red in the face and hissed back, "What do you want?"

Kanata slowly walked towards her, his eyes asking. "You. I want you, Miyu, and the future we could make together." He cupped her face with his hands and bestowed her with a loving smile. "Don't you think this waiting had already run its course?"

Miyu started crying as she reached for his hands. "I don't want you to do this just because it's expected of us."

"So what? Aren't we indebted to those who recognized before us that we're perfect match?"

"Still, Kanata –"

"Give the guy a break, Miss, and marry him!" Someone from the crowd encouraged. The rest cheered in assent, some even giving them blessings for a happy marriage.

Kanata looked at Miyu and they both laughed together. Another witness coaxed them for a kiss and Miyu surprised everyone, Kanata, and herself when she initiated it – to which the crowd clapped happily.

Miyu wore a smug expression though her eyes were still wet with tears. "Pinhead. What took you so long to realize I've been so in love with you all these years?"

Kanata grinned in return. "I will tell you later. But for now just forgive me, okay?"

Miyu nodded. "Do you know? I meant it when I said I don't need your help in finding my perfect match." She joined their hands together and placed a soft kiss on them.

"Because I know he's right with me all along."

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

Hope you enjoyed this short fic ^^

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
